Waiting to Go
by crazyforkpop
Summary: A twisted ending for the episode "Waiting to Go", what would have happened then? (Author's note: Apparently this story got deleted because I didn't rate it M D: so I'm being extra careful for the time being...)


It was a cloudless bright Sunday afternoon. Arthur and the gang were on the football field, playing football, hoping to win against Mighty Mountain. All but the Brain. The Brain was busy admiring and showing off his brand new watch which he got for his birthday. He walked up to Arthur, boasting the heck out of himself about his watch, and Arthur could not look more bored.

"Look! Arthur, are you listening to me? This watch is beautiful and colourful and tells you the times in 50 different countries! Here is the time in Berlin, Germany...Helsinki, Finland...Matsuyama, Japan...Pusan, South Korea...Sydney, Australia..."

It was not long before Arthur lost interest in him and started to continue with the game, leaving the Brain talking to himself. He continued to do so until he bumped into Binky, who was just about to score a goal.

"Owwww!" the Brain shrieked, and even more when he heard the sounds of glass shattering. He stared down in horror. Lying on the grass were broken pieces of coloured glass, whilst his watch had disassembled components dangling out.

"NOOOOOOO!" he cried, tearing filling his eyes as he stared at his watch heartbroken and in despair.

"Hey!" cried Binky, rubbing his head from the fall, "What was that for? I was about to score a goal!"

Despite the fall, Lakewood Elementary team did manage to win against Mighty Mountain after all.

Whilst walking out of the field, Arthur, who was walking right in between the Brain and Binky, looked up to the Brain, staring at his broken watch. He wanted to ask for help, but noticing the fury in his face, he felt that he should leave him alone for the time being.

However, the Brain finally said to Arthur, "Arthur, tell Binky that I'm not talking to him unless he apologises for breaking my watch!"

"It was not my fault!" Binky intervened, "You weren't even looking where you were going!"

Arthur was so confused that he did not know which side to take. Luckily he was able to keep out of this once Buster was calling over to Arthur for a lift. His mother, Mrs Baxter was going to drive Buster and Arthur back home.

"Sorry guys," said Arthur, "I'm in a hurry. I have to go."

The Brain groaned in frustration, and even more when Mrs Baxter drove her car out the parking lot.

The last car to leave was Mr Crosswire's car.

"Do you boys need a lift?" asked Mr Crosswire, "Muffy wouldn't mind."

"That's ok, thank you." said the Brain generously, "My mother would be coming here any minute to take me home. I can wait."

"I can wait longer than the Brain." boasted Binky. "My mother is taking me to the _movies_."

"Well, I hope you two get home safely." said Mr Crosswire, a little concerned, considering that they were only in third grade and it was not a common occurrence for kids these ages to wait on a lone parking lot all alone, especially on a Sunday afternoon.

They both waited a long time, in dead silence until Binky finally broke in.

"Hey Brain, how long have we been waiting, do you know what time it is?"

"Well it's..." the Brain began, but then he looked at his broken watch, remembering the fall, angering him even more. He clenched his fists and began growling, showing his teeth whilst he glared wickedly at Binky and he was boiling and fuming with fury inside.

Like a tribal warrior, he began screaming and yelling tremendously, hysterically and continuously as he leapt on Binky, pinning him down to the ground.

"Brain!" gasped Binky in shock, "What are you doing?"

"HOW DARE YOU!" the Brain screamed, his eyes filling with tears of hurt and rage, "HOW DARE YOU BREAK MY WATCH! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW MUCH OF A BULLY YOU WERE TO ME PARTICULARLY? I HATE YOU! I HATE YOUUUUUUUUU! I HAAAAAAAAAATE YOU! YOU THINK THAT JUST SAYING "I'M SORRY," WILL SIMPLY CHANGE ANYTHING? HUH? YOU THINK THAT I WOULD FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT? NO! THAT WATCH WAS WORTH 500 FREAKING DOLLARS! YOU SON OF A BITCH! CRY BABY! CRYYYYY!"

Ironic to Binky's wrestling experience, he just lay there stunned, and did not fight back, as the Brain continued to strangle him, grasping his neck tightly.

"Brain," he sobbed, "Why are you doing this to me? It was just an accident and..."

"ACCIDENT?" the Brain screamed again, "ACCIDENT!? OVER A DAMNED EXPENSIVE WATCH? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH DAMN MONEY WAS SPENT TO PAY FOR THIS?"

"But you're my friend - "

"FRIEND?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN YOUR MIND? DO YOU HONESTLY HEAR YOURSELF? SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH YOU! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SHENANIGAN TALK! I WANT TO KILL YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOUUUUUUUU!"

He took off his broken watch, Binky's eyes widening in fear. Without hesitation, Brain raised it and began stabbing Binky repeatedly with the glass and the hanging disassembled parts repeatedly, the Brain cackling and laughing maniacally as the gruesome task began.

Binky only continued to stare at him in confusion and shock as his body began to get more and more wounds, but he did not look as if he was reacting to the pain at all. The Brain has never been this violent. What on earth has possessed him to take it to the extreme? Over just one petty watch?

"EHEHEHEHEHHEEHEHEEE!" the Brain laughed eerily as he gave in for another stab.

Pulling the watch, now drenched in blood after pulling it out a wound in Binky's head, he raised it up to his head, laughing victoriously and maniacally.

He stood up and was celebrating his victory when a wave of guilt flooded over him.

Binky wasn't a real bully, maybe it was my fault we got into this mess the whole time, he thought. Actually he wasn't a bully, he was part of the Tough Costumers who made him a victim of peer pressure. Sure he knew how to wrestle, box, play Muay Thai and do other stuff such as dance, but he had a tender side too. Oh god, why did I do this?

He heard car honking. What if that was Mrs Barnes ready to pick up her son anytime? But then he looked down at his bloodied watch. There are plenty of watches that are more technologically advanced than this, he thought. Why did I make such a big deal out of it?

He raced out of the park, trying to cover up his crime, forgetting that he was stained with blood. For some reason he started running away, but he was only running to random places.

He ran and he ran until he managed to find a narrow alleyway to hide in. He was nowhere near his neighbourhood, but it was somewhere to hide, just in case the stained blood congealed and cracked off his body, or perhaps was washed by a sudden rainfall.

He backed and he backed until he felt a gloved hand cover his mouth and another hand point a knife to his neck.

The two pinned him down to the ground and began continuously stabbing him with the knife, until his body was laying there lifeless, stained red with blood.

* * *

It was not very long before Mrs Barnes and Mrs Powers were going to the football field to pick their sons up.

"It's getting late," Mrs Barnes told Mrs Powers, "The boys will hopefully make it together home safely. After all, I thought that this would be a great way for them to get to know each other better, after all it's nice to sit with friends."

"That's true," said Mrs Powers.

They parked, only to be greeted by the bloody corpse of Binky, lying face up. Mrs Barnes shrieked hysterically, weeping at the loss of son in despair. Mrs Powers looked around the football field, but no one was there.

"Alan? Alan?" she called with worry.

* * *

It was not long before the dead bodies of the Brain and Binky were found and disposed of, and Brain's captors were arrested and jailed.

The Brain and Binky's schoolmates and relatives attended their funerals as their coffins were lowered into their graves, and they started to be dug up.


End file.
